a different point of view
by Ayumi08
Summary: One day, rich, popular and vain Tidus finds his world in a totally opposite wayhe becomes needy, a loner in school and worsthe finds himself changedto a girl? Much worsthe hates this girl. Horrible, he has to deal with this girluntil a certain deadlineor
1. the cause of everything

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy X stuff- if I were then I would make the ffx2 perfect ending not extremely hard to get! mwahahahahaha... sorry 'bout that-

a/n: hi! My first fanfic- actually… enjoy! And oh yeah- please review me- and your opinions are accepted too- I really need your help since I need to know how's my writing skills been doing… and- that's about it… hehe… and if your thinking that this is humor- as a matter of fact- yes, just in the first part- kind of- 'not'- humor like- whatever- just enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**The cause of everything**

As the girl suddenly positioned herself in a sitting down manner in her relaxing and soft bed- she heard something- came from nowhere at all.

"Who are you?"

She turned her head around to examine her room's surroundings, but nothing was to be seen, but her plain old normal room. Her right side was just a door that leads to the hallway of the different rooms. The left side of her purple room was a cabinet that her clothes were neatly piled up. And at her front- was a window that the cold wind outside desperately trying to beat its way inside the room.

Her room was just a small area. They actually didn't have that much money to afford such house. To be in short- they were sort of broke, ever since that day, which she didn't want to talk about with anyone- ever. She just thought of that as a nightmare- but it became true- everything became true. She became a loner in Luca high- she and her mom was broke- and everything. But something still made her love her life- her mom loves her so much.

Then the low voice of a man that called her awhile ago- spoke again.

"You, Yuna- have been in this life for too long; you are humble and friendly to everyone. You must enjoy the life of popularity and fortune- But- if you don't want it- you must prove it."

"Where are you? What are you saying?"

The brown shoulder length hair of this 16-year-old girl named Yuna, swung her head from left to right- right to left fretfully and nervously. But suddenly- the voice was gone.

"You Tidus, has been an arrogant, conceited and self-importa-"

Even though the blonde haired guy was still freaked out on whom this guy's deep voice- and where the hell he could be from- he still had himself one of his personality, he interrupts with people.

"Look- whoever you are- I'm one of the filthy stinkin' rich people in this universe and also the number one popular guy in my school, Luca high- all of the hot and sexy chicks want a piece of me!"

"Silence! Let me finish (ahem) You, Tidus, has been an arrogant, conceite-"

"Whoa- guy- calm down- I'm not interested in these 'lesson' things, okay? So guy- chill-"

Then a sudden thunder and a sudden 'annoyance'? appeared inside his room.

"I said- Silence! (Ahem, again) You, Tidus have been an arrogant, conceited, and self-absorbed-"

The deep and giving shivers to the spine voice was slowly fading away since Tidus keeps on mocking him- but just opening his mouth without words coming out and opening and closing his hand, by his side. The 'suppose' to-be guy that was threatening him can't stand him no longer-

"All I'm saying is that- you have exactly 1 month- and you're a freaking arrogant, self-absorbed, and conceited guy! And you need to be punished- and you also need to talk to the girl- that's all."

"Man- what the hell are you saying!"

No response was given to him- but then, he tugged his comforter back and put it on top of him and got some sleep from his wearing and exhausting party- without even putting one single bit of information on his brain- that was entirely important.

The chattering hallways of Luca high was stopped since a guy with sandy-colored hair and cerulean eyes stepped up the hallway.

The girls were squealing when Tidus gives them a little wink- except one girl with bi-colored eyes, which he didn't mind at all and just gave her a death glare.

Tidus met up with his pals- Wakka and Gippal. Then when the messy blonde haired guy was about to tell them what happen last night- the bell rang.

In one blink of an eye- the students were saying their goodbyes to each other and some just broke their conversation and walked away, then went to their perspective classrooms. Then for about a minute or even a second, the babbling of the students was gone and the hallway was in silence.

As the blah blah blah of the teacher went on- the hazelnut haired girl that was in the 1st row, was taking down notes and was actually listening to the teacher attentively- while the sandy-colored haired guy was already amused with his paper airplane and was about to target it to the light-brown haired girl.

"Ouch-"

As Yuna tried to rub her head that was just hit- by a paper airplane? She accidentally threw her ballpen right at the face of the laughing-that-his-eyes-were-watery Tidus.

"ow- what the hell was that-"

When Yuna finished rubbing the part where she was hit, she cupped her hands ready to write again and placed it on top of her notepad- but where's her ballpen?- she saw at her back some rackets and the messy sandy-colored hair guy was covering his face- murmuring some words that you don't wanna know.

When Yuna got a sneak at his azure eyes and saw- that he was crying?- what the- , she thought that it was just a ballpen and not some knife or some sort, since she had a theory that it was that ballpen that hit him, and it was her last and most favorite ballpen, she was about to think where in the world she would find another ballpen that smooth to write- th-

"Excuse me, what's this noise all about?"

Yuna's thoughts with her prized possession ballpen got loss of track since their teacher faced their class and sensing that 2 of her students were causing this.

"I see something's brewing up"

"Ms. - she hit me on my face that almost hit my eyes, with her fuckin' ballpen which I don't even know what I did-"

Tidus yelled and pointed out the innocent Yuna that was shocked and just opened her mouth. And after that, the class was quiet, since they were interested on what just happen- even if a small paper falls- that can be heard.

"Tidus- is that true?"

"Yes Ms.- she hit me-"

"No Ms. He started it with his paper airplane- and I accidentally threw my ballpen- I didn't mea-"

The teacher shook her head then concluded.

"Both of you- 1st warning- so the atmospheric blah blah blah…"

When the teacher kept on discussing- Yuna just kept her notepad and just listened to the teacher and suddenly feeling uncomfortable stares at her and most of all- a piercing gaze from someone's azure eyes.

"Hey Yunie! So how's life?"

The brunette just gloomily replied. Seeing at her sides some people eating their lunches and some even looked at her. She slowly twisted her fork in her spaghetti like she didn't want to eat at all.

"Hey Rikku- "

"What's up with the long face?"

"Nothing much Rikku- Just something happen…"

"Yunie? Tell me what happen! Tell me tell me tell me!"

As Rikku got on with her hyper ness in repeating those words- Yuna thought about it- if she could tell someone about it- or will she just let it be, it was just her imagination- she thinks.

"Um… didn't you notice that that Tidus guy is so-"

"Why? You think he's hot? Well I-"

"RIKKU! You're telling me the complete opposite thing- I hate him."

"Oh, that's what's bugging you- so you think he's a meanie?"

"Yes Rikku- well- got to go…"

As Yuna picked her untouched tray of food- she bumped into Tidus then spilled his mocha-frap to his stunning white shirt and caused another scene.

"YOU! AGAIN! That is it- you're gonna pay!"

Yuna just thought that all of these things- in one day? How could it get any worst…

"I'm sorry…"

The brown haired girl just left the scene with noticing the silence broke the clamor. With Yuna leaving with those words and shocked faces surrounded her.

… … … … … … … … … … 

"Sweetie- you got to open this door-"

The brunette still had her clothes on and placed her crying face on top of her pillow that was actually- wet, everything's wet.

She actually cried not because of what happen today- but actually- it was- but not just about that, she actually cried about something else.

As Yuna's mom opened her door with the duplicate key- she saw her daughter soaking wet from the rain outside, even her hair was wet- and even her pillow- that was mixed with tears.

Her mom got near her and Yuna started to sit at the end of the bed with her mom comforting her- and patting her back and Yuna leaning on her shoulder.

"That's ok sweetie- everything will just be okay…"

… … … … … … … … … 

POV Yuna

Well, everything went well yesterday… Hum… might as well forget about everything that happens yesterday.

Hey… did mom change my bed that I didn't even notice- wow- it's all spacey and everything, and so relaxing… I can be in here all day long.

But, when I opened my eyes- I saw…

This isn't my room! This is some kind of someone's room that didn't even bother cleaning it up… It's so unorganized and chaos all over here. Yeah I know this room is so big and huge- but- wait a second- something's not right with me- when I saw my reflection-.

(faint)

End POV

… … … … … … … … 

POV Tidus

What the hell is going on here? These pillows are so- freaking flat- it looks like it isn't a pillow anymore- need to get- pillow.

BUMP

"Fuck-"

Wait- there's suppose to be a lot of space at the left side of my room- why did the old man put a stinkin' cabinet here? Wait- Something's wrong- My room isn't- purple? - Wait- mirror-

"Double- Fuck."

End POV

… … … … … … … … 

Hey guys… um… please review- opinions are greatly accepted too… like I said- need to know how's my writing skill been doing- (sobs) wah!-


	2. an awkward situation

Disclaimer: I don't own any Squaresoft thingies and Final Fantasy stuff, again, if I were then I would rule it! Mwahahahaha sorry, again…

a/n: hey guyz! I'm truly absolutely sorry about the long wait since I was getting ready for school and all that FYI, tomorrow's school, and I'm so nervous since I don't know who's my classmates! And the confusion stuff last chapter. And I would promise you that I would make this chapter much more interesting, and funny? Just let me see… (looks into planner) um… it says here, just review and everything would be much more fine! Don't forget to put on your reviews the things that I have to work on, and thanks so much guys on your reviews on what things I have to work on!

**Chapter 2**

**An awkward situation**

Both of them were in a state of confusion and fainting. One of them faints and one of them, well is just plain confused, and bumping herself on the wall, cursing due to the fact that, they didn't know what they would do and school was just about to start any minute now.

The truth is that, Yuna became Tidus inside and Tidus became Yuna inside, do you even get what I'm saying? Hmm… Let me see… Yuna is Tidus and Tidus is Yuna—no it doesn't work… It is Yuna's body, but inside it is Tidus, and it is Tidus' body, but inside it is Yuna… okay, whew that was tough to explain.

… … … … … … … …

"Yuna, school's about to start!"

Then the 'suppose-to-be' Tidus that is Yuna, you know what I'm saying… well is actually running around in circles and Yuna's mom, or his, her mom? Was knocking gently but not that gently…

"Yuna, are you awake!"

She recovered herself in a laying down position like she's dead or some sort then stood up and breathed in, and breathed out.

"Ye—"

She stopped then covered her mouth, and then she thought _what the hell is happening! I mean, what happen to my voice? My body! I became a girl, but not only a girl, HAD I BECOME THAT FREAKING YUNA GIRL… Wait…_

"Yes, mom, any second now."

She thought again: _I am a he and I am not a she and I am not a Yuna, I am a Tidus! Fuck! I just need to find her in school, uh-oh… my position as the most popular boy in school I think would be very in danger with her handling me… why is my voice so high pitched! Fuck—I need to go quick… What in the hell am I suppose to wear? I don't actually wear pick clothes? What the hell is this—?_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Wake up boy, school's about to start…"

The blonde hair guy was still in the ground, rubbing his temples. He was acting like he had a head ache which he hadn't, but until now with him being Yuna inside and with the loud banging of the door.

"Yes, I'm coming…"

He hadn't in a million years used that voice, well until now with him being Yuna inside, well everything will change.

Jecht, Tidus' father just shrugged his shoulders with Tidus using that voice and walked away.

Then Tidus had in mind _Yevon why did you do this to me? I mean—I did everything correctly, wait a second… remember that dream or whatever if I'm in reality or some sort, that mysterious guy said that you must taste the life of the fortune and if you don't want it, you must prove it? I hate people speaking in riddles… Well maybe if I say out loud that I don't want this, maybe I'll wake up in my own bed and own life… okay…_

"I want to be Yuna!"

Then bad luck, someone opened the door with his eyes twitching and his other eyebrow was shooting up in the air. In his eyes were reflecting that Tidus was in a 'girly' manner with his right hand going up in the air and in the other hand was crossed to his chest, with his cerulean eyes closed.

"Do you want me to take you to the mental hospital or something?"

With the embarrassment bar ranging from the full, he can't speak anymore but nodded his head sideways. Then the door shut leaving with him laying into the soft bed.

"Why did I deserve to live like this?"

Both of them really had a hard time going down and having their breakfast ate. Tidus was actually the type of person who was famished and Yuna was the type of girl who was not that hungry for food… and you know what happen… Tidus didn't eat, Yuna ate everything in their house… not really everything…. Maybe everything in the table…

… … … … … … … … …

**At School**

The busy hallways of their school were still filled with blabbing voices around, and with Tidus being in this early time and everything looked awkward to him—the people keeps on smiling to him, the hair, everything… He replied with a hesitating smile but deep inside him, he was kind of sweating with nervousness, butterflies in his stomach keeps on hurting him without anything he ate this morning.

Then suddenly a tight grip on his bag made him go to the other hallway—or even the other room…

… … … … … ……………………………

"You! Bring me back my body!"

Then never been seen before scene that the shoulder length- light brown haired girl was pointing a finger and mad at the popular blonde guy, and with him covering his face with his arms.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what happen, okay? When I woke up it was like this…"

The girl that was always calm was in chaos, the guy which was so always in a chaotic manner was so naïve.

"ARGH… fuck, what the hell is this thing that I found in my—"

_Rrrriiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggg_

"Um… see you later, where's your locker and wha—"

Then when he was about to walk away and go back to civilization, there held a tight grip again in his backpack.

"We are not going to school today! And no way are you going out there without my permission! We have to go and find what we have to find!"

"Um… Tidus,"

He was dumbfounded on what he said, he was Tidus, but he's Yuna which, argh… this is so hard to explain… then he just shook his head then made a plan…

"Let's just call each other you're Yuna then I'm Tidus, okay? Like what our bodies are in…"

"Fine freak, then—don't put my arms on my hips, people will think that I'm gay!"

Then he put it down like she was told to. She got out of the room then found out that the hallway was deserted again which was always like that every after minute that the bell will ring. She looked both side to see if the coast was clear and stopped Tidus that was about to go out.

"What the hell is your problem going out like nothing's wrong! Look…"

Then when nobody's around, he tiptoed silently going out of the school Tidus' watched clearly as if he was a grade 1 student learning how to write in script, but then—

"Where do you think you're going?"

The almost gray haired teacher, Auron held out his stick halting Yuna to go outside the Main doors of the school.

"Um… I'm internally, bleeding… and I don't know what to do, so the clinic asked me to go outside…"

At the back of Yuna was a red spot, that Tidus' azure eyes narrowed, he thought _Oh yeah—I have my period today… why does this happen! Oh-no, he even wore my white, mini-skirt! Why does he have to do that? To make me embarrassed?_

The stick that Auron was holding didn't even move a single bit, he faced at his back and at his side and almost even saw me… but good thing is that I hid myself.

"Where's your clinic pass?"

"Um… I don't know, I think I dropped it somewhere, but I really have to go already, my old man (ahem) I mean, my old woman wants me home real badly…"

The watching-crossing-fingers Tidus closed his eyes since Auron was so curious, he knew Yuna, Yuna was the Valedictorian of the batch, and no way she would even miss a single class. But then someone tapped his shoulder and when he turned around, there he saw the two pals that Tidus' hangs out with.

"Hey man, didn't see you back at the class, where were you? Stayed up late with some hot chicks yesterday?"

Then the guy with an eyepatch spoke and then the guy with the red-orange hair that almost wasted 1 tube of gel with his hair like that spoke after him.

"Hey brudda, are you checking Yuna out, ya?"

Then they both laughed boisterously. He can't speak, he didn't know what to do, he looked at Yuna but still, she was still handling the situation, so he needs to handle this… But will he tell?

"Um… I just came, here?"

How in hell would he forget that he wasn't suppose to use his sweet voice, now both of his pals faced each other with the blonde haired guy covered his mouth with his hands.

"Duuuuuuude, where did that come from!"

"Yeah brudda—did you switch places with a sweet girl, like Yuna, ya?"

They both laughed again the second time, he was suppose to laugh with them, but then, he can't since the red-orange haired guy called Wakka hit the jackpot, he got it, but then again, he just put that in a kidding way… So he laughed undecidedly and just smiled weirdly.

When one by one the students got out their classrooms to go and have some recess, some of the people keeps on staring at the back of Yuna with the red spot at her white mini-skirt and laughed secretly with the person at their side. He still peaked through the door and still saw that she didn't have any idea on what was going on.

"Hey man, let's go to the bar later on… are you game? Oh yeah, before I forget I signed us up at the band thing, and be ready later, okay?"

"What do I play?"

They laughed again the third time…

"Dude, don't you know! Don't joke around man; we have a big chance in fame all around Spira…"

"See you around, ya?"

Both of them left him all alone and clueless… Then when he shook his thoughts away, he peaked again and found out that she was gone, then he rapidly got out and without any 'Auron-problems' he got out of the school to find her waiting impatiently under the tree, when he ran there, he panted heavily. While he was bending and panting, he found out that he was just hit by Yuna on top of his head, and then caused him to sit down the green grass.

"What was that for!"

"For you being so freaking late! You made me stand here in the blazing sun!"

"But you were under a tree? How could the sun agonize you if you were under the tree?"

Then she just stopped her leaning against the tree then walked away, causing Tidus to be in a state of anxiousness then got up and covered her back.

"Look, we need to go to my house—urgently…"

"What the hell is your problem loser! You're blocking my back?"

"That's why… Just move?"

… … … … … … … …

**At Yuna's house**

"Yuna, sweetie? Are you okay? Why are you not in school?"

Then Tidus turned Yuna around to see the red thing…

"Oh—I see…"

Both of them ran upstairs then went straight to her room…

"What the heck is that! Tell me! NOW!"

The hazelnut haired girl was now pinning Tidus to the wall, threatening him on what was the problem…

"Look, every girl has this… Hmm… how am I going to say this… thing inside the—"

"I don't need any lectures… Wait a second, did you look into m—"

"NO! WHY DID YOU!"

"Um… Let's get back to the topic… So what the heck is this thing that keeps on flowing!"

"It's a girl thing, which you're suppose to have… Yeah and… you need to put this…"

Then everything that Tidus whispered through Yuna's ears, they were impossible to her.

"I won't do that!"

"If you won't do that, I assume that you would suffer…"

"What the! Fine… give me that—"

The box that Tidus was holding, Yuna got it and went straight to the lavatory. When she got out and she keeps on holding it and walks so funny and weirdly…

Then Tidus thought _This is gonna be a tough day… _

… … … … … … …

Hey! I know, this chapter is kind of short, but still… and I'll be updating soon, school is tomorrow… and I hate it… anyways, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! And don't also ever forget to add in your reviews what I need to work on, so that the next chapter would be much more, fun and everything that you like…


	3. where the hell are we going?

Disclaimer: hey, I don't own final fantasy. Okay? If I do, I would make ffx-3! Hahahaha.

a/n: hey people! I am so sorry for the super late uploading of this chapter. I got stuck with school work and other stuff. Ahhh and especially now is high school, oh the projects and hectic schedules. (Death glare to the unfinished school work) Ohhh gosh. Anyway, I don't know how my writing skills been doing, despite tons of papers we've been doing. Anyway, I wish it's still in me hoping haha. And my planner is still alive with me! Yippee! Haha. So, please review? Thank you so much to those reviewers. And, to my reviewers, thanks so much!

IMPORTANT:

Okay this next chapter, so that there's no confusion, I would refer to the real Yuna as Tidus and the real Tidus as Yuna. And, they themselves would be calling like that. Except at thoughts. At thoughts, Yuna will be Yuna and Tidus will be Tidus. So, no confusion, okay? (I wish there's none.) YEAH! We're ready to go now! Here's it! Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3**

**Where the hell are we going?**

As Yuna and TIdus were walking down the street, Tidus then paused for awhile. Then, Yuna demanded.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STOPPING FOR?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. WE'RE LIKE THIS AND THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO?! STOP THERE?!"

Tidus shrugged his head as if a small breeze passed by. But then, he still stopped.

"look here. If you are going to do that demanding thing to me all day long, nothing is going to change. So let me think clearly? Okay?"

Yuna just opened her mouth and gave Tidus a death glare. She still walked weirdly and not-like Yuna.

"fine, BE THAT WAY. I'm going home."

Tidus then just stopped and just gazed at her walking skills which was so—never mind.

The bi-colored eye girl walked down the street one step after another as if a dog just bit her leg. People passing by looked at her as if she broke every law of the secret code to a young girl's life constitution. Bizarre looks and stares we're watched over her.

Tidus thought about it. And, what the hell. Yevon is so cursing me now.

"Okay, I'm going with you."

As Yuna rushed over Tidus, she then pulled him.

"Where do you think we're going, anyway?" Tidus explained calmly.

"Why are you so—so, just there? Just being there. Being still?! ARE YOU NOT TENSED LIKE ME?!" Yuna said. Tensed.

"Yuna—I mean Tidus. But, we're suppose to direct ourselves as which our body is in, okay? So. Yuna. This is a punish from Yevon. That you are just so freaking VAIN, SELF-ABSORBED, ARROGANT AND AND AN—" Tidus said. Now, looking at Yuna as if he was going to burst out in reddish color.

"and what?... What is that FACE?! DAMMIT. Just. Just.."

As they we're arguing, they turned around just to see that Gippal and Wakka was looking at them.

Both of them looked at each other and thought. Wow. The luckiest day ever.

A moment of silence stuck them all. After which, Yuna broke the silence.

"Uhm, we were just… uhh…" Yuna, used her sweetest voice ever and Tidus, almost burst out laughing, continued her sentenced."

"hahahahaha—oh. Uhmmm, we were just practicing for the.. uhh… upcomiiinggg—" As Tidus used his lowest voice, he was finding a banner or some sort of club advertisement around their surroundings.

"We were practicing for the band finals!" Yuna shouted.

All of their friends were struck and Wakka and Gippal sweat dropped. Confusing and puzzling looks and stares were filling the atmosphere.

"Dude, man, what finals?! You mean our band finals? Is she— ahem ahem-- Yu ahem na, (Wakka then slightly pushed Tidus) practicing for OUR BAND?"

Gippal's eyebrow shot up emphasizing the words OUR BAND. He looked at Tidus right in the eye, telling him silently that, _what the hell are you thinking?!_

"Brudda, I gotta tell this to ya, our band finals is ONE WEEK away. And, this newbie—you're inviting, ya?" Wakka questioned

"Tidus, man, and, what kind of practice is that anyway man?"

Both Yuna and Tidus looked at each other.

"We were—uhh. Vocalizing!" Tidus shouted at them, proud of his answer.

"Oh, that's nice, ya! But, think about it, ya. She's a newbie and all."

"Look, band discussion." Gippal ordered them.

Yuna stepped up in their forming circle while Tidus justed stayed at his place.

"Uhm, Excuse me—you're not IN the band."

Gippal then called Tidus.

"Tidus, man, are you going to let that—that person, YOUR WORST ENEMY, ruin our band FINALS?!"

"I mean, c'mon brudda, why did you trust her so sudden, ya?"

Tidus was sweating all over, didn't know what to say. No idea on what she was going to say. He thought that every word she was going to say is crucial for them both.

"MAN! Why are you sweating all over? why so nervous?" Gippal then rubbed his sweaty hand because of Tidus, on his jeans.

"TIDUS!" Yuna shouted.

All attention was at her.

"OUCH. IT'S HURTING ME SO BADLY!"

"What?!" Gippal and Wakka said at the right timing.

"Uhh… You see, I'm _internally_ bleeding from withi—" Yuna was explaining so scientifically as if she knows everything about puberty. But then, she was cut off by Tidus covering her mouth expecting no other words coming out of Yuna. Both of them wore on them their guilty smiles.

Wakka and Gippal then were very much puzzled and confused by them. And gave up investigating on them.

"Brudda, we'll be going now, see you tomorrow ya." Wakka said still puzzled.

"Right." Gippal agreed.

Both of Tidus' friends now left silently.

"You see! I told you! The outside world is D-A-N-G-E-R-O-U-S!" Tidus got mad at Yuna.

"Why are you so mad at me? It's not my fault!" Yuna answered.

"Please. Just be quiet." Tidus then closed his eyes and sat down the couch.

"TIDUS! SON! COME HERE!"

"Coming old man," Yuna replied using her manly voice.

Jecht, Tidus' father, now went straight up to Tidus' room and saw Yuna coming up to him.

"What did you just call me?" Jecht said, at a complete loss at his mind.

"Oh—I mean, good to see you s—sir—" Yuna's realization made her use her sweetest voice again.

"The name's Jecht, you can just call me Jecht." Jecht then continued his sentence. "Tidus, boy, what were you saying about that—that finals band?"

"Ohh. Uhhmm sir—ahem I meant, my.. old maaan?" Tidus said, not sure of his reply.

"Yes. What?" jecht replied

"Yeah—uhhmm… about that… it's gonna be one week away, and so—this is my big break dad—I mean old man. Aren't you happy for me? Your son is going to be famous and al—"

Yuna thought that she was doing great playing the role of Tidus, but NO. She was WRONG.

"Uhh. Yeah—whatever. Just be back home." Jecht said without even giving a damn of what his own son was saying, he just continued talking on his cell phone and putting on his mind that Tidus is going somewhere.

Tidus went back to the couch he was sitting on awhile ago. Stared at one place and looked as if he lost a bet. He turned around to see Yuna holding her laugh.

"What's so funny? That's your dad! Isn't he happy for you?" Tidus still looked as if he lost in a bet.

"Just don't mind it. Hahahahahahaha…" Yuna now released her boisterous laughing.

Now Tidus looked he lost a really BIG bet.

_As they were thinking of a plan…_

"I got it! Why won't we go to a secured place where we would be isolated for some time? For like not most that 1 month. Wait. Before that. You too—had that dream? Did you?" Tidus explained.

"Uhm. Kind of. Why?" Yuna said, guilty.

"Didn't you remember?! We have 1 month for this! And we need to prove that we don't like this kind of life! Didn't you remember?... We have to figure this out." Tidus said, as if he was solving a big, a REALLY big puzzle.

"Okay. I agree. We'll go to the resthouse of my old man. Good thing we have a Christmas break, more than one month. We'll go tomorrow." Yuna said fixing the plan.

"Wait! How about your band finals?!" Tidus reminded.

"Oh yeah, uhhmm. I'll be teaching you. Don't worry, it's just the chords of C, C#m, D, and so on. You'll learn. Don't worry. I'll just bring my acoustic and electric guitar. And we're off. Go tell my old man." Yuna said. Now finalizing the plan.

"Okay. Good. Nice plan. I'll just go and tell your old man."

Both of them not knowing that they were already getting together. They were, spending time together the whole Christmas Break. 1 whole month.

"—and that's the plan of us and Gippal and Wakka." Tidus explained to his father.

"Yeah, whatever. Here are the keys. Keep it clean." Jecht replied.

_After getting ready…_

"So, are you ready?" Yuna said.

"Yeah. Let's just hope that what we're doing is right." Tidus replied.

Yuna got her keys and passed it to Tidus.

"You drive, this—this thing is painfully killing me, the you-know-what" Yuna said in pain.

"haha. Okay sure, I'll drive." Tidus said holding the keys to Tidus' car.

a/n: hey! This is the end of the chapter. Hope you like it guys! I'm not sure when I'm going to upload the next chapter. And I'm so sorry if I rushed things at the end of the chapter. Anyway. Please review guys! More reviews, I could upload the 4th chapter faster! Thanks everybody! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
